Moments in Time III: Inducement
by Macx LaraBee
Summary: T/R slash. Dessert.... Trip Tucker style


**Moments in Time III – Inducement**   
by Macx and Lara Bee

  


The moment Malcolm Reed entered his lover's quarters, he started feeling hot. Both literally and… well. It could have something to do with the temperature of the room and the current state of clothing of one Trip Tucker. Or rather the lack of it, that was.   
Trip was laying on his bed, dressed only in his tight blue boxers, reading something. A small sheen of sweat was glistening on his skin when he looked up at Malcolm with blue eyes that matched the temperature. Reed felt a rush of heat race through his veins. Suddenly he felt definitely overdressed, while his heart seemed to decide to increase its beats. Not that he wasn't accustomed to seeing his lover like this, mind you, but they hadn't been able to spend too much time together in the past few weeks, and Malcolm had to admit he was getting – hungry.   
"Mal!" Trip exclaimed happily, bouncing off the bed and taking his lover in a tight embrace, lips meeting in a fierce kiss that left Malcolm breathless when Trip let him go.   
"Whoa… Trip… that's .." he stammered, overwhelmed by the greeting and the visual input.   
"I know. It's kinda hot in here, dontcha think?" Trip's eyes twinkled as he gently pushed Malcolm to sit down on the bed. "Want somethin' to drink?"   
"Sure," he managed, suddenly aware of his dry mouth.   
Malcolm had no idea what exactly was going on here. Then again, did he really want to know. He chuckled silently. With Trip, there were always surprises.   
A glass of something cool was pressed into his hand. It was simple water, sparkling, with ice. It prickled in his mouth as he thirstily downed half of it. Trip smiled at him.   
Malcolm's body temperature seemed to rise another notch. Damn that sexy smile!   
"More?" Tucker breathed.   
Malcolm swallowed convulsively. "I… ah… Trip…?"   
He watched breathlessly as Trip sank down on one knee in front of him, feeling the warmth of his skin through the fabric of his pants. Trip laid his hands on Malcolm's knees and, slowly slipping his hands between his thighs, parted his legs, not for a second looking away from his face. Malcolm felt his heart hammer in his chest. He realized he was already breathing hard, though Trip hadn't done anything yet.   
Anything?   
Trip was kneeling in front of him, looking up to him from darkened blue eyes, fingertips oh so slowly gliding over the inside of his thighs toward his groin.   
Anything?   
Not really! This sight definitely was something, and Malcolm couldn't help moaning when Trip's finger gently brushed over the bulge in his pants, wandering up his stomach, carefully unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Trip hadn't even touched a single inch of the exposed skin, or kissed him more than once, yet Malcolm felt as if he was ready to explode then and there.   
Hell, was that still normal? They were a couple for so long now… the newness had turned into something different. They had grown close, had explored each other in more than just the physical way. Their relationship wasn't just sex, the erotic kick they got out of each other. No, it had transformed into a bond that was based on a lot more.   
Which didn't mean they didn't have mind-blowing sex, it just wasn't that a simple glance from Trip got Malcolm all fired up and into embarrassing situations.   
The next moment every rational though fled him when Trip finally did touch his skin, slipping the shirt from his shoulders down his arms. Feathery fingertips trailed over the slightly sweaty skin. Malcolm threw his head back when those talented lips started to nibble at his neck, fingers ghosting over his sides and chest, finding a nipple and caressing it into hardness. Malcolm moaned softly, hands flailing to touch his lover.   
Suddenly the touch was gone, and Reed blinked in surprise.   
"Don't move." Trip smiled mischievously.   
"Wouldn't think of it," Malcolm breathed. "Where're you going?"   
"I brought somethin' fer you. Only for you… Almost forgot."   
Malcolm heard Trip rummaging around and used the moment to completely slip out of his shirt. It really was hot in Trip's quarters, and Malcolm wondered why. He appreciated warm rooms, opposed to frigid cold ones, but this was just a little too much, even for him.   
"Trip, could you switch down the temperature a little?" he requested.   
"Too hot, love?"   
"A bit."   
"All right. But I bet that won't change," Tucker teased, laughter in his voice.   
"Oh?"   
"Yep. Now, close your eyes, will you?"   
Malcolm was a bit confused. "Trip….?"   
"Just trust me, love. You'll like it."   
He trusted the other man. He really did. So Malcolm Reed closed his eyes, feeling a slight tension take a hold of him.   
Trip sank back down onto his knees in front of Malcolm, fingertips running smoothly over his bare chest, and Malcolm couldn't help shuddering with the sensation that caused. All of a sudden he felt Trip's mouth on his chest, his tongue licking over one hardening nipple, and he gasped in surprise, back arching into the contact.   
It was cold! Hot and cold at the same moment, Malcolm felt sweat running down his back, tickling.   
"Trip … my god … what…." he gasped.   
"Shhh."   
Trip's mouth found his, and as Malcolm parted his lips to take his lover tongue in, the literally sweet and cold sensation washing over his tongue explained it. Malcolm took in everything he could get, every soft touch of fingertips on his body, every friction of skin against skin when Trip pushed a little. His arms came up and he wrapped them around his lover, keeping Trip on top of him when he sank back.   
"Where did you get that from?" he whispered when Trip pulled back a little.   
"Top secret," Trip murmured, dipping his finger in the bowl of pineapple ice cream he had placed on the mattress, running it slowly over Malcolm's heated body, leaving a cold path behind, only to follow that path with his hot tongue.   
The path finally led him down south, and Malcolm writhed underneath his lover when Trip slowly undid his pants, tossing them carelessly aside. He cupped the straining hardness that presented itself, hands slowly playing on it, and Malcolm shivered.   
Oh Lord…   
They had tried out a few wilder things in the past, but never this.   
"You planning on….?"   
"Oh yes," Trip answered the unspoken question, and took another spoonful of the ice cream.   
It made Malcolm buck and almost scream under the double sensation of cold slowly turning into hot when Trip's lips closed around his hard member, almost coming on the spot. His mouth opened into a soundless cry, a faint gasp, and his hands clenched into the bed sheets. He barely felt Trip's hands wander between his legs and further, until a slick – and cold – finger slipped into him.   
His brain was starting a violent meltdown, but he fought it, needed some last control before he surrendered completely.   
"Trip … I … be with me …" he whimpered.   
"Your pant is my command," his lover whispered, sliding up his body and starting a thorough exploration of already known territory, kissing Malcolm fiery, sweet and cold.   
"Please!" he groaned.   
"Don't be so impatient…"   
Malcolm shivered, feeling the hard body of his lover pressed against him, then inside him, brushing over the special spot that made him forget about the rest of the world over and over again, until he felt his spine melting into the well known sensation of blazing lava, running down his back and exploding somewhere deep inside him. It was sending him gasping and screaming over the edge into sweet oblivion where nothing else existed but himself and the man he loved, the man who was buried deep inside his body, sharing his completion and crying out himself.   
When his hammering heart decided to slow down and Malcolm was able to register the outside world again, register the hands of Trip that were circling lazily over the sweat slick skin of his chest from behind while carefully cleaning him up, he sighed deeply.   
"Hell, Malcolm," Trip whispered, nuzzling his neck, "that was hot."   
"Literally," Malcolm sighed contently, "Say, have you anything left for dessert?"   
"You need dessert?!"   
"Who needs dessert? I want it."   
"Mal, I really love it when you say that."   
Reed growled.   
"C'me here, you … "   



End file.
